User talk:Merrystar
Spotlight have been categorized. For some reason, there is are top ten list items on that page. I don't know how to fix it. Thanks for letting us know about the Uncategorized pages. I think we got every page into a category expect for the top ten list items. -- 14:16, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Thank you Merrystar! I believe I speak on the behalf of the wiki when I say that we appreciate it very much. With regards, Captain Crimson The Cussing Contrib Ahh, Merry, help please. The contrib you blocked is back @_@ Thanks Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace : Probably IP scrambler... Thanks for the help eralier. No means to intertupt you. We'll send this to VSTF asap. Enjoy adoptions and spotlights! -- 04:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Idea for FIx Can either me and GenLawrence temporarily become admins and block this user. I acknowledge these powers since I used to possess them and will be subject to a global ban if I abuse them. Stupidest idea but thought I'd just ask, you know it;s better than bothering you every time he's back. -- 04:46, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : Dont worry Im here :P --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 04:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : Ya, nvm bout that Merry, admin showed up right in time xD Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace : Yes, Tama is back... Thank heavens for british time zone. -- 04:49, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::... she must get online at the crack of dawn if she's on British timezone. -- Wendy (talk) 04:51, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks like it, and you made a common mistake: He. Everybody makes that mistake. lol -- 04:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I know right? He's on early, and everyone think's he's a she. There's even a blog about that xD :: I hope we don't see anymore of that guy :/ of the Gen. Of Peace :::Sorry Tama! -- Wendy (talk) 05:00, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :P --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 05:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :You're welcome! -- Wendy (talk) 05:08, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Uncategorized pages Thank You & Issue with Spotlight description. Hello! First off, I would like to say thank you for responding to our request. Secondly, I would like to request that you change our spotlight description to the one I provided when submitting the request for spotlight, if it is possible to change. The only issue with the current one is that it is the description that was used for when we were the "POTC Fanon Wiki". If possible, could you kindly change the description to this: "You can write Gaming stories about Assassins Creed, Minecraft, Pirates Online, and much much more! Participate in community events, such as User Awards, Gaming Song of the Month, Wiki Oscars, and many more! Join us in playing Minecraft, Star Wars the Old Republic, League of Legends, and almost anything you can name! Join today!" Thank You. Hello again, what I was referring to is the spotlight on the front of the page. When I went to go look at it, I clicked on it and it had appeared as the description for the POTC Fanon Wiki, our former name, as stated before. Here is a screenshot of it: If I am mistaken, I apoligize. I thank you for taking the time to help me, regardless. 04:45, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the help. I apologize if I was a bit of a nuisance for not understanding, etc. 16:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC)